Saved by an angel
by raito hana
Summary: Un ange tomba du ciel et me sauva d'une chute fatale...
1. Chapter 1

Une vie privée des personnes que l'on aime est une vie ou l'on n'attend plus rien .

Une vie ou l'on n'attend plus rien ne mérite pas d'être vécue .

Si elle ne mérite pas d'être vécue, autant en finir le plus vite possible…

_sweet night _

_the best night for a suicide _

Perché en haut de cette falaise je contemplais la mer à perte de vue. Cette nuit la tempête rugissait et l'ondée ténébreuse n'avait jamais semblé aussi menaçante. Le son des vagues claquant sur les rochers ressemblait à la mélodie des sirènes. Je sentais qu'a l'instar de ces marins qui avait péri en mer, j'allais moi aussi perdre la tête à force de l'écouter. J'avais l'impression qu'elles m'appelaient, me suppliaient de les rejoindre. Peut-être voulaient-elle que mon corps se brise sur cette jetée, afin qu'elles puissent m'emporter hors de ce monde. Je songeais que je n'avais aucune raison de résister, plus rien ne me retenais ici bas, tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu s'était effondré dans le néant.

Je m'avançais vers le bord de la falaise et fermais les yeux, avant de laisser mon enveloppe charnelle à la charge du vent…

_Death is the only escape_

J'attendais le choc lorsque je me m'écraserai sur les rochers, je voulais sentir les pierres me déchirer de part en part, afin que mon corps et mon esprit partagent la même souffrance. Mais il ne vint jamais, à la place je sentis une chaleur étrangère me tirer en arrière, comme si elle tentait de me ramener du monde des morts dans lequel j'avais déjà commencé à me hisser. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi un sentiment de béatitude m'envahit, comme si j'avais brusquement été projeté de l'enfer au paradis. Peut-être était-ce un ange qui m'avait sauvé de cette chute fatale afin de m'envelopper de ses ailes protectrices. J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis ne fit que me conforter dans mon hypothèse, car aucun être humain ne pouvait avoir cette perfection, aucun être de chair ne pouvait avoir ce regard qui semblait lire dans votre être, afin de purifier votre âme, la débarrasser de ses tourments. Alors lorsque cet ange aux yeux rouges me prit la main et m'emmena loin de ce paysage apocalyptique, je ne me débattis pas.

Je ne sus que plus tard que cette cet être de lumière portait le nom de Kurogane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite de Saved by an angel . Cette fiction sera ma première fic à chapitre j'espère arriver à lui donner la direction que je désire sans faire n'importe quoi ^^.**

**Dislamer : Fye et Kuro ne sont pas à moi, j'ai bien tenté de soudoyer les Clamps avec des cookies j'ai même tenté la technique des sushi de Hina, l'intimidation avec le couteau de cuisine de Lyra mais rien à faire elle y tiennent à leur perso XD.**

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se demandent comment j'ai fait pour publier ce chapitre malgré le bug géant de je vous invite à aller sur cette page : **http:/ .net/topic /77277/39908928/2/ **(enlevez les espaces surtout ^^).**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

De l'eau à perte de vue ...

Ce n'était pas une eau qui maintenait en vie, ce n'était pas non plus celle dans laquelle ont se baignait après une journée d'été

C'était une ondée meurtrière qui brisait tout sur son passage, envahissait les corps les cœurs, ne laissant derrière elle que la désolation...

J'avais été victime d'elle et maintenant je plongeai corps et âme dans son immensité bleutée. Elle m'enveloppait comme pour me signifier qu'elle me gardait près d'elle afin que jamais nous ne soyons séparés. Elle m'aimait d'un amour non partagé dont elle voulait une relation fusionnelle...

Une passion destructrice.

Je me débattais cherchant désespérément un moyen de me défaire de son emprise, mais il était trop tard...

je me laissais couler vers le fond de cet océan , et alors que mes poumons se gorgeaient de liquide,je songeais que la mort n'était pas une chose si terrible...

Tout à coup je me sentis secoué, mon corps bougeait sans que je ne puisse le contrôler,comme si je n'étais qu'une marionnette suspendu à un fil. Puis tout se brouilla , je ne discernais plus rien à part une voix qui cachait sa panique derrière une aura menaçante.

_Réveille-toi bon sang! Je t'ai pas empêcher de sauter pour que tu crève dans mon lit !_

Soudain j'ouvris les yeux et ceux ci ne se noyèrent non plus dans un bleu nuit mais dans un rouge sang . Je réalisais que je n'étais plus dans l'océan mais installé confortablement dans un lit douillet.

Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un rêve?

La main qui me maintenait par mon t-shirt lâcha son emprise et les rubis que formaient les iris de l'inconnu me sondèrent.

- Il s'en ait fallu de peu... Une minute de plus et tu t'étouffais dans ton sommeil...

Je regardais l'inconnu sans comprendre, les souvenirs de la veilles étaient flous dans ma mémoire, et me semblaient bien moins réels que le rêve que je venais de faire. Puis tout à coup une image me vint clairement en tête, celle d'un homme qui m'avait tendu la main,qui s'était soucié de mon sort alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas. Mais il avait fait erreur, je ne méritais pas d'être sauvé, je ne méritais plus d'être en vie...

Sans crier gare des larmes troublèrent ma vue. Comment était-ce possible? Comment moi Fye Flowright le garçon qui ne montrait jamais sa peine pouvais-je pleurer ainsi de la sorte devant un inconnu qui plus est?

Pourtant je ne pouvais le nier, j'avais atteint le point de rupture, toute la souffrance que j'avais accumulé depuis tant de temps rejaillissait en flots de plus en plus puissants, je compris rapidement que j'étais à redevenu le nageur perdu en pleine mer...

Je me noyais dans ma propre souffrance...

L'air dans mes poumons s'amenuisait de plus à plus à force que mes sanglots augmentaient et j'eus l'impression que j'allais mourir la minute qui venait sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit

Mais c'était mieux ainsi, car je ne voulais plus vivre de toutes façon, sans eux mon existence n'avait pas la moindre importance, alors je fermais les yeux une fois de plus attendant que mon heure n'arrive...

Tout à tout un liquide froid vint en contact avec ma peau, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, et vis l'homme aux yeux rouge un verre à la main. Il me sonda une fois de plus de son regard de braise avant de s'enflammer littéralement.

-Il y en a marre maintenant ! Si t'as choisis d'en finir t'es venu à la mauvaise adresse! Je te laisserai pas faire t'as compris espèce d'abruti! Alors maintenant ressaisi toi !

Je restai totalement figé, ne comprenant absolument pas la situation. Tout c'était passé tellement vite que mon cerveau ne semblait pas capable de réagir en conséquence.

L'inconnu apparemment irrité par mon manque de réaction quitta subitement la pièce me laissant seul avec mes propres démons. Il avait enfin comprit que je n'en valais pas la peine et avait abandonné la partie. Je me mis à sourire de cette situation, si même quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que cette homme n'arrivais pas à me supporter cela signifiait bien des choses...

Mon raisonnement vola en éclats lorsque je sentis un tissus doux me tomber sur la tête, je le pris dans mes mains, c'était une serviette...je me tournai et mon regard croisa celui de l'inconnu, mais ce qui m'interpela le plus c'était ce qu'il avait sous le bras...

-Je vais rester ici pour la nuit répondit-il à ma question silencieuse tout en déposant son futon sur le sol, j'ai pas envie que tu profites de mon absence pour tenter de te laisser crever une fois de plus.

Je restais figé à le regarder préparer sa couche, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de me laisser mourir tout simplement, au moins il n'aurait plus eu de soucis à se faire pour l'inconnu suicidaire que j'étais. L'inconnu qui allait déranger les gens dans leur petite vie paisible et qui allait jusqu'à prendre leur place dans leur propre lit...

- Laisse-moi au moins te rendre ton lit alors tentais-je

-Non toi tu restes là ! C'est moi qui ai décidé de te le laisser pour la nuit alors pas de discussion !

- Mais...

L'inconnu me bâillonna de sa main et plongea son regard dans le miens.

- J'ai dit que c'était bon, dis moi plutôt comment tu t'appelles ce sera plus utile, moi je m'appelle kurogane continua-t-il en libérant ma bouche de son emprise.

- Je m'appelle...Fye répondais-je avec mélancolie.

- Très bien...Fye...rendors toi maintenant tu en as besoin et moi aussi...trancha-t-il en s'allongeant sur sur futon bonn...

- Pourquoi le coupais-je...pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissé agir comme je le voulais murumurais-je.

Kurogane ne releva pas et je pensais un instant qu'il n'allait pas me répondre. Peut-être ne savait-il pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ça,ou peut-être le regrettait-il après tout...

- Parce que je n'ai pas pour politique de laisser quelqu'un sombrer devant moi sans lever le petit doigt finit-il par dire. Bonne nuit …

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix, alors des personnes qui se souciaient des autres sans rien demander en retour existaient réellement ? Je n'y avais jamais cru, car selon moi l'être humain est tellement égoïste, tellement détestable, j'étais bien placé pour le dire d'ailleurs...

Je m'extirpai un instant de mes pensées pour observer le visage de mon hôte qui s'était déjà endormi, alors que je détaillai ses traits parfait je me surpris à penser que j'aimerais vivre une nuit de plus rien que pour revoir ce visage qui allait devenir si spécial à mes yeux...

Je voulais rester seulement quelques heures de plus sur cette terre et ensuite je ferais ce pour quoi j'étais venu...

Et alors que le sommeil s'empara de moi je souris légèrement en me disant que je demandais simplement un délais pour sombrer...

* * *

**Et voilà ce chapitre terminé comme vous pouvez le remarquer c'est pas très long je ferai de mon mieux pour que les prochains soient un peu plus consistants ^^'. See ya !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Pardon pour mon retard monumental, mais je viens seulement de récupérer mon ordinateur et par là même mes fichiers contenant mes chapitres...**

**Pour la petite histoire je suis une quiche et les quiches ça fait des anneries du genre « renverser du lait sur un clavier de PC portable qui finit fatalement en réparation pendant un mois... »**

**Mais passons je suis là à présent et prête à vous présenter mon chapitre 3 de saved by an angel huhuhuhu !**

**Merci à tous pour vos gentil review et bien sur un grand merci à opipourpre et à litchee que je n'ai pas plus remercier par message :3.**

**Pour embêter encore mon monde avec mon blabla si vous vous demandez quelle chanson j'ai utilisé dans ce chapitre et bien c'est une chanson de Ayumi Hamasaki qui s'appelle "angel's song" voici le lien pour l'écouter si vous en avez envie **

** .com/watch ?v=ta 8qeA_ cLIA ( n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ^^)**

**Disclamer : Non Kuro, Fye et Tomoyo ne sont pas à moi et je suis actuellement une thérapie pour m'en remettre TT_TT**

* * *

De l'eau encore et toujours de l'eau...

Ce n'était pas celle que l'ont usait pour prendre un bain relaxant, ce n'était pas non plus celle que les enfants utilisaient pour faire de stupides batailles d'eaux inondant innocemment la maison que leur mère s'était démenée à nettoyer...

C'était mon lieu de travail.

Depuis ma tendre enfance l'océan m'avait été familier, et nombreux avaient été les jours où mon père s'absentait afin de ramener suffisamment de poissons pour tous nous nourrir. Je savais en le regardant descendre de son bateau la démarche assurée que je voulais plus tard faire le même métier que lui.

Cela avait été ainsi depuis des générations dans la famille Suwa.

Et alors que la terre se rapprochait de plus en plus mes souvenirs eux se faisaient plus amer...

J'aurais voulu que mon père me rende la pareille et soit la lorsque j'accosterais, qu'il me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin qui me signifiait à lui seul qu'il était fier que je sois son fils.

Mais cela était impossible...

Car l'ondée qui me permettait de vivre aujourd'hui était aussi celle qui me l'avait arraché...

Je me forçais à ne plus penser à tout cela, je devais vivre pour le présent, pour les personnes qui étaient encore en vie et comptaient sur moi.

Et alors que mon pied foulait la terre et que je faisais les derniers préparatifs avant de rentrer chez moi mes pensées elles se dirigèrent vers une personne que je connaissais depuis si peu de temps.

Fye...

Lorsque je l'avais vu seul sur le bord de cette falaise, j'avais avait été comme électrocuté par tant de beauté mais aussi par tant de souffrance …

Tout en lui soulignait la douceur et l'élégance que ce soit ses cheveux blond comme l'or ou son magnifique regard bleu azur qui reflétait des myriades d'émotions dont un désespoir grandissant qui prenait tellement le pas sur toutes les autres, que je restais figé devant cet être peu commun et finissait par être moi-même happé par sa douleur...

Mais la réalité me rappela à l'ordre.

Le jeune homme avait changé d'expression, portant un douloureux sourire sur le visage, avant de laisser son corps retomber doucement vers le néant. Alors je m'extirpais de ma contemplation et me précipitais vers cet oiseau qui avait perdu ses ailes.

La seule pensée que j'eus à cet instant était que je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt ...

L'océan m'avait déjà prit sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit tellement d'âmes innocentes pour les emmener vers l'autre monde...

Combien de fois avais-je été impuissant devant ces tragédies ?

Combien de larmes avais-je versé pour ces personnes que je ne reverrai jamais ?

Je ne voulais pas que cela recommence...

Car même si je ne le connaissais pas, ce garçon avait un passé, des proches qui le pleureraient s'il disparaissait de ce monde. Alors il était en mon devoir de lui permettre de réaliser cette évidence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je le tirais en arrière l'arrachant à la mort de justesse...

Nous restâmes un instant ainsi, puis l'inconnu avait réouvert les yeux, et posait sur moi un regard stupéfait. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me semblait cohérente et lui prit la main, l'arrachant au moins pour cette nuit au funeste destin qu'il s'était réservé...

Je repris mes esprits tout à coup revenant vers le présent, j'avais tellement été absorbé par mes souvenirs que je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais arrivé devant la porte de ma maison...

Je tournais la clé dans la serrure, et en entrant je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un dans le salon, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je tendis l'oreille et entendis du bruit à l'étage. Je me décidais donc à monter les marches afin de comprendre le sens de tout ce grabuge et lorsque j'entrais dans l'atelier de ma sœur je fus stupéfait

Tomoyo était dans la pièce et faisait la folle , mais ce qui me figeai sur place ce n'était pas elle mais la personne qui l'accompagnait dans son délire...

Fye était aussi présent, et semblait avoir prit gouts aux chansons J-pop de Tomoyo car il dansait avec elle et semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Je pensais avoir tout vu mais ma surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque le jeune homme se mit à chanter dans un japonais parfait.

**Nee kimi wa tashika ni totsuzen araware  
Watashi no kurayami ni hikari sashita  
Soshite sukoshi waratte daijoubu datte unazuite  
Watashi no te o totte arukidashita **

**Kimi no se ni tenshi no hane o mita **

_**(Mais je suis certain que quand tu es apparu soudainement  
Un rai de lumière a éclairé mes ténèbres  
Tu as souri un peu, tu as hoché la tête et m'a dit que tout irait bien.  
Tu m'as pris la main et nous avons commencé à marcher.**_

**_J'ai vu les ailes d'un ange dans ton dos _)**

Je ne savais plus par où commencer pour expliquer ma stupeur, entre le comportement étrangement Joyeux de Fye, sa capacité à chanter en japonais sans le _moindre _accent où le fait que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'envoyait un message subliminal avec ce refrain je n'avais que l'embarra du choix...

Je devais rêver oui c'était ça, il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait expliquer la bizarrerie de ma situation...

-Kurogane !

Je m'extirpais soudainement de ma rêverie, et réalisais que ma sœur avait remarqué que j'étais là... C'était bien la première fois que je n'arrivais pas à taire ma présence, mais que m'avait fait ce Fye ?

-Alors comme ça on espionne les gens et on annonce même pas son arrivé plaisanta la chipie.(1)

-J'ai dit que j'étais rentré ! Mais la musique allait tellement fort que vous n'avez rien entendu !

-Des excuses toujours des excuses pouffa-t-elle.

En voyant que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce pour ne pas exploser devant elle, ma sœur adorée me retint le bras, et tenta de me tirer en arrière, je souris malgré moi, cette fille avait vraiment la force d'un moucheron...

-Kurogane tu ne peux pas nous abandonner aussi vite j'ai quelque chose à te proposer en plus, tenta-elle avec une imitation très fidèle de cet abruti de chat potté.

Je me tournai vers elle avec un regard que je voulais suspicieux, mais que m'avait-elle inventé cette fois ? Avec cette fille je m'attendais à tout, elle avait toujours des idées farfelues, et en plus de ça elle arrivait à ses fins à tout les coups ça en était presque effrayant...

-Raconte répondis-je simplement.

-Regarde, d'abord et je t'explique après eluda-t-elle, en me faisant entrer dans son atelier de couture, tu ne trouves pas que cette tenue va à ravir à notre invité ?

Je posais mon regard plus longuement cette fois sur l'invité en question. Dire que cette tenue lui allait bien était un doux euphémisme...

Fye portait une chemise argentée demi-longue qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille, de plus celle-ci était ouverte au niveau du ventre laissant entrevoir le nombril de son propriétaire...Sans compter que le pantalon noir portant des arabesques rappelant la couleur de la chemise était lui très ajusté...

Oula stop ! Un moment... Qu'est ce que j'étais en train penser moi ? Ça n'allait plus du tout du tout !

Je me giflai mentalement et fixais dans les yeux Tomoyo, elle avait l'air contente de son petit effet vu le sourire presque sadique qu'elle affichait ...Saleté ! On n'avait a pas idée d'avoir une sœur pareille ! Je me vengerai un jour démon au regard de chaton sois en sur !

-Ouai ça lui va bien répondis-je simplement.

-Je savais que ça allait te plaire s'extasia la brunette avec des étoiles aux yeux, et j'ai un moyen pour faire encore des tonnes de tenues comme ça tu sais...

Je me préparais mentalement à une énormité, ça me pendait au nez il était trop tard maintenant, je commençais le compte à rebours

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

Deux

Un

…

-Je me veux que Fye soit l'un de mes modèles pour le concours !

Je la fixais avec des yeux qui devait être rond comme des soucoupes, un modèle pour le CONCOURS !

-Mais...Tu avais abandonné l'idée de faire ce concours ! Hurlais-je tant ma surprise fut grande.

-Oui mais maintenant je veux le faire rétorqua du tac au tac la fofolle.

Oui maintenant c'était sur, j'étais en train de rêver, j'avais dû m'endormir sur mon bateau ( pas très professionnel tout ça mais bon passons) Et cela expliquait tout ..

Bon sang ce concours elle l'avait abandonné il y avait plusieurs mois de cela ! Et pas pour une moindre raison, elle avait tout annulé soit disant parce que Sakura,son seul modèle n'avait pas assez de temps à lui consacrer... à la vérité c'était plutôt ma sœur qui évitait à tout prit la jeune fille depuis qu'elle sortait avec un garçon dénommé Shaolan.. Elle ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet mais j'étais certain que si elle avait aussi mal réagi c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Sakura...

Et voilà que du jour au lendemain, juste en passant une après-midi, avec un blond suicidaire (avec apparemment des tendances schizophrènes ) elle revenait sur la décision et voulait tout recommencer ?

-Mais...mais...pourquoi bégayais-je

-Parce que c'est comme ça et c'est tout ! Trancha-t-elle déterminée.

-Et ce serait trop bête de gâcher son talent ! Intervint soudainement Fye avec un grand sourire.

-Oh et puis faites ce que vous voulez après tout mais grouillez vous le concours n'est pas dans si longtemps... concluais-je sur le point de quitter la pièce...

-Autre chose ! Me retint Tomoyo, j'avais pensé que Fye pourrait rester chez nous durant un temps...ça serait plus simple pour moi !

-Il n'a pas des gens qui l'attendent renchéris-je du tac au tac.

Ce que je regrettais immédiatement, le regard du jeune homme blond se glaça à ces mots, puis il se ressaisit et afficha un faible sourire en s'avançant vers la porte. D'un seul geste je lui retenais le bras, et croisai son regard océan, teinté à nouveau par une souffrance sans nom.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu partes...Si ça ne te pose pas de problème ….Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites...

A cette instant Tomoyo me sauta dessus en criant de joie suivit de Fye qui d'un seul coup ne semblait plus triste mais plus triste du tout.

-Kuro-chan est le meilleur nounours au monde ! Scanda le blondinet ce qui eut le don de me mettre en rogne.

-C'est KU-RO-GA-NE ! Et je ne suis pas un nounours ! Lâchez-moi bande de dégénérés !

La bande de dégénérés en question ne relâcha pas son étreinte, criant et riant de plus belle.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'un second taré à la maison...

Lorsque je parvint à m'extirper de leur emprise et que je quittais la pièce mes interrogations vis-à-vis de Fye se firent plus insistantes...

Je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait chez lui aujourd'hui, et je m'étais presque fait avoir par son air enjoué qu'il m'avait servit le plus naturellement du monde. Mais une faille était apparue dans ce rôle qu'il s'était forcé à jouer pour dieu seul savait quel raison, et l'espace d'un instant j'avais retrouvé cet être désœuvré rencontré une nuit de tempête. Autre chose me taraudait l'esprit, lorsqu'il s'était mit à chanter en Japonais sa prononciation était parfaite... J'avais déjà entendu je ne savais combien de clampins chanter dans ma langue natale ( et la massacrer par la même occasion) mais là c'était complètement différent, il semblait _comprendre _les paroles...

Se pourrait-il que ce blond aux yeux bleu sache parler le japonais ? Et pour qu'elles raisons l'aurait-il apprit ?

Et il y avait encore quelque chose de bizarre, comment avait-il réussi à convaincre Tomoyo de participer à ce concours ? Moi même j'avais tenté un bon nombre de fois de lui faire reprendre la couture, en vain. Et il y aurait suffit une après-midi à ce blondinet écervelé pour la faire changer d'avis ? Quelque chose avait dû arriver aujourd'hui pour que le comportement de ma sœur change si vite; ce n'était pas possible autrement et peut importe le temps que ça prendrait je leur ferait cracher le morceau à ces deux spécimens !

* * *

(1) Au japon lorsqu'on rentre chez soit on l'annonce en disant « tadaima » ( je suis rentré) auquel les personnes présentes répondent « okaeri nasai » ( bienvenu à la maison).

**A bientôt dans un prochain chapitre ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà ! Oui je sais je suis d'une lenteur désespérante pour publier seulement on va dire qu'en se moment je n'ai pas une minute à moi alors ce n'est pas super simple d'en trouver pour écrire...Mais bref je suis là maintenant !**

**Autre chose, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu par mp donc je vais faire les remerciement ici une fois n'est pas coutume ^^**

**Dieu-chouette à lunette: que de compliments, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête *tourne sur elle même comme un chien voulant morde sa queue*. Et oui mon ordi, le pauvre...Je suis indigne de lui T_T. Mais comme tu l'as dit je suis de retour ! Enfin pour me décrire j'aurais certainement pas donner ces qualificatifs mais je suis là ! :P. Merci en tout cas pour cette review ^^.**

**Yuko-sensei205: Yuko-sama ! Je suis si heureuse que cette fiction te plaise ! J'espère de tout cœur parvenir à te satisfaire avec ce chapitre; et merci de prendre le temps de me lire ! *Se prosterne***

**Kanamir-Ymir:Je suis contente que la partie avec Tomoyo et Fye t'ai fait rire, je voulais un peu casser le côté trop sérieux du chapitre alors si ça a marché je suis aux anges :P. Merci pour cette review et tout ces compliments :3**

**vampireshobie: Bah alors mon petit vampire, on ne peut plus t'envoyer de message comment cela se fait-il ? C'est triste T_T. Pourquoi on poste en même temps ? Euh...Je ne sais pas les fanfiqueurs doivent avoir des connexions de pensées il faut croire XD. Merci de suivre cette fiction et de toujours prendre le temps de reviewer :3.**

**Bon maintenant place au chapitre ! Enjoy ! ( ou pas à vous de voir XD)**

* * *

Le soleil brillait, réchauffant le sable doré, l'eau était translucide, les enfants jouaient sur la plage, avec toute l'insouciance que leur jeune age pouvait leur permettre. Le paysage avait des allures de paradis perdu. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un endroit si beau, pouvait devenir en quelques instants une antre de souffrance, le berceau de funestes destinées...

Je m'extirpais de ma contemplation, et croisais le regard de la personne qui marchait à mes côté. Ses cheveux long étaient noirs comme la nuit, et la douceur de son visage semblait avoir été créée pour apaiser les âmes tourmentées d'un seul sourire. Elle rayonnait par sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre, à l'inverse de moi qui n'étais qu'ombre et désespoir...

La jeune fille fit une moue interrogative devant mon silence, et je la rassurais en quelques mots ce qui lui redonna le sourire. Elle se mit à courir, foulant le sable de ses pieds délicats, s'amusant à chasser quelques mouettes qui s'étaient aventurées sur son chemin.

Un sourire franchit mes lèvres, j'avais oublié que l'ont pouvait être heureux en profitant des choses simples, j'avais oublié même ce que signifiait ce mot. Mon sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, je n'étais à ma place dans ce tableau, au coté d'un être si lumineux, ma place n'était pas parmi les vivant, puisque mon âme avait perdu toute substance, depuis ce jour tragique...

Et pourtant le destin s'entêtait à me laisser errer en ce monde, j'avais d'abord été sauvé malgré moi une nuit de tempête par un ange, et maintenant je parcourait la plage, accompagné de sa sœur. En aucun cas je ne pouvais faire quoi que ce soit tant que je serais en sa présence.

Je ne désirais pas que le spectacle de la mort n'entache son cœur qui semblait si fragile, de plus si je devais disparaître ce serait seul, sans regard extérieur pour me dissuader ou pour me regretter...

-Fye ! Youhou ! Reviens sur terre !

-J'arrive Tomoyo attends moi !

Je me mis à courir afin de rattraper la jeune fille qui avait pris beaucoup d'avance, si bien qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Arrivés côte à côte, nous nous amusâmes à écarter les bras comme des oiseaux prêt à s'envoler. Je sentis d'allégresse emplir mon cœur, et je m'étonnais moi-même à apprécier cet instant de volupté au lieu de le fuir à tout prix..

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter épuisés et nous rejoignîmes la berge, marchant d'un bon pas parmi la végétation environnant la plage, profitant du spectacle que la nature nous offrait.

Tomoyo m'expliquais qu'elle venait souvent ici, avant. Mais que cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir m'en dire plus . Je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main, après tout je n'étais qu'un simple inconnu à ses yeux, de plus elle avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas me poser de questions sur son passé alors je voulais en faire de même, et bien que je vis une lueur mélancolique traverser son regard en un éclair je ne fis aucun commentaire, me contentant de passer à un autre sujet, ce qui eut le don de rendre le sourire à la jeune fille.

-Nous sommes arrivés ! C'est ic...

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, ni pourquoi elle restait pétrifiée comme une statue de pierre.

Je m'avançais vers elle, et vis à quelques mètres un garçon et une fille à peu prêt du même age que Tomoyo. l'adolescente était assise sur un banc, alors que le jeune homme brun restait à genou en face d'elle...

-Je sais que nous sommes jeune, que nombreuses seront les personnes qui critiqueront mon empressement, mais je ne veux pas attendre, car j'ai trouvé celle avec qui je veux partager cette vie et toutes les autres. Sakura, accepte-tu de devenir ma femme ?

-Shaolan...murmura la concerné au bord des larmes. Oui je le veux !

Les deux amoureux finirent par s'enlacer comme si leur vie en dépendait. Prisonnier de leur bulle de béatitudes, ils ne réalisèrent pas que les deux spectateurs que nous étions n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène, ils ne réagirent pas non plus quand Tomoyo après avoir esquissé un douloureux sourire fit volte face, courant de toutes ses forces semblant fuir un ennemie invisible...

Je partis à sa suite, la poursuivant de toutes mes forces. Nous finîmes par nous retrouver sur la plage, comme précédemment. Sauf qu'à cet instant, aucun sourire ne franchit nos lèvres. La souffrance avait pris le pas sur l'allégresse, et même le paysage semblait dépourvu du moindre éclat.

Tomoyo finit par s'arrêter, je la rattrapais péniblement, restant à coté d'elle n'osant lui demander ses raisons de sa fuite.

-Fye...Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a des gens qui ne méritent pas le bonheur ? Me demanda-elle brisant subitement le silence qui s'était installé en nous.

-Oui; je le pense...Mais je pense aussi que tu ne fais pas parti de ces personnes.

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers moi, et me fixa avec un mélange de colère et d'amertumes.

-Je n'en fais pas partie ? Qu'en sais tu ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai l'air heureuse que je le suis ? Tu crois que ma douleur n'existe pas parce qu'elle n'est pas exposée au monde ? N'importe quoi ! S'emporta-t-elle. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors ne viens pas me dire des choses pareilles sans sourciller !

Cette fille était vraiment étonnante..Elle semblait si frêle et pourtant elle était capable de s'énerver pour de bon lorsqu'elle semblait que c'était nécessaire, ce n'était pas la sœur de Kurogane pour rien !

Je me permis un sourire devant cette déduction avant de lui répondre.

-Non je ne connais rien de toi. Et je ne veux pas en apprendre d'avantage si tu n'y tiens pas. Et oui je sais ce que c'est de sourire alors que l'on désirerait hurler de désespoir, je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsque qu'on a perdu, ce qu'on chérissait le plus au monde...Mais quand je te vois rire et t'amuser comme tu l'a fait cet après-midi je me dis qu'il existe des personnes qui rendent leurs couleurs à un monde bien trop terne. Alors non je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme ça ne puisse pas accéder au bonheur.

Tomoyo semblait totalement douché par ma réponse. Elle restait figé et silencieuse, comme si elle était tentait de combattre des émotions totalement contradictoire qui fleurissaient en elle. Puis subitement elle se jeta dans mes bras, étouffant comme elle le pouvait les sanglots naissant dans sa gorge.

-Pardon...Pardon d'être si égoïste...Je...ne...suis pas la seule qui...qui souffre bégaya-elle.

-Arrête de parler, je comprends la moitié de ce que tu racontes plaisantais-je.

Tomoyo me donna une tapette sur le bras en signe de protestation, ce qui m'amusa. Elle avait peut-être le caractère de son frère mais pas sa force !

-Fye...commença-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte, rentrons...Et sur le chemin je t'expliquerai certaines choses...

-Mais...Tu n'es pas obligée ! Renchéris-je gêné, en aucun cas je ne lui avait dit tout cela pour lui forcer la main !

-Je sais ! Mais j'y tiens !

Devant son air déterminé je ne pus faire autrement qu'acquiescer, et lui emboitais le pas.

Elle me racontait sa rencontre avec Sakura, comment elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle au premier regard, comment elle était devenu à la fois son modèle et sa source d'espoir...Et de qu'elle manière son cœur avait était brisé lorsqu'elle apprit que sa source d'inspiration, était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour finir comment elle avait abandonné le stylisme.

A l'écoute de telles révélation mon cœur se teinta d 'une tristesse qui ne m'appartenait pas mais qui n'était pas moins réelle. Je n'arrivais pas à tolérer que quelqu'un comme Tomoyo puisse souffrir ainsi, de plus je n'acceptais pas qu'elle abandonne sa passion artistique !

-J'ai une idée ! M'exclamais-je subitement ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille, le problème c'est que tu n'as pas de modèle pour travailler n'est-ce pas ? Et si je devenais le tiens qu'en dis tu ?

-Tu voudrais bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en faisant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Oui je le veux ! Tranchais-je en lui prenant les mains.

La jeune fille commença un sourire puis partit de plus belle dans un fou rire devant mon incompréhension totale.

-On dirait que tu réponds à une demande en mariage ! Se moqua-t-elle

-Mais c'en est une ! J'accepte de me marier avec la couture ! Déclamais-je avec des gestes théâtraux ce qui aggrava la crise de rire de Tomoyo et en déclencha la mienne.

Et alors que nous rimes de plus belles, je réalisais que je me sentais heureux, car j'avais réussi à redonner un peu d'espoir à quelqu'un qui méritait plus que quiconque de gouter à la joie et à la sérénité.


	5. Chapter 5

**Après une longue absence dans cette fiction me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été si longue T_T Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? *Yeux de chapotté***

**Vampireshobie;**** Merci pour tes compliments, et non Kuro-toutou n'est pas présent dans le chapitre 4 et ne le sera pas non plus dans celui-ci ni dans le prochain, mais après il fait son retour promis ^o^.**

**Kanamir-Ymir**** : Je suis touchée que ce chapitre t'ai plus à ce point. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas bien retranscrire les sentiments des personnages alors que tu te sois senti à la place de l'un d'eux en me lisant me rend heureuse. Merci !**

**Dieu-Chouette-à-lunette x ****: Wahou merci de dire ça c'est vraiment très gentil ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre du coup :s**

**Mokona-pyu****: Oh merci tu es adorable ma Moko-chan :3. Qu'est ce qu'on a à écrire aussi bien ? Et bien pose toi la question vu que tu as une très belle plume :D. Puis je n'écris pas si bien que ça hein ? x)**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez ^^**

**Dernier blabla avant de vous laisser tranquille : Les paroles de chansons font parti de la chanson "Angel's song" de Ayumi Hamasaki comme dans le précédent chapitre.  
**

* * *

Marcher, pour ne pas avoir à penser. Marcher pour oublier, marcher pour ne pas sentir le vide qui s'est immiscé dans mon âme...

J'aimerais revenir en arrière, avant cette nuit où tout a basculé, cette soirée où en l'espace de quelques heures j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais, que je ne reverrai jamais...

je sais très bien qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que je dépérisse, je sais aussi qu'il reste encore quelqu'un qui prend soin de moi, et me protègera au péril de sa vie s'il le faut...

Kurogane.

Je peux compter sur lui cela est sur, il s'inquiète pour moi cela est certain, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le tourmenter d'avantage, parvenir à prendre cette situation de front comme il aimerait tant que je le fasse. Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui, lui qui fait tout son possible pour me faire sourire même s'il est bien trop fier pour l'avouer. Alors malgré tout je continue à errer sur cette terre puisque ma disparition ne ferait qu'ajouter une pierre à son pilier de douleurs.

Mais cela n'y change rien...Car même si je suis encore en vie, à présent je ne fais qu'exister depuis que cette tragédie nous a tout deux terrassés. Alors nous tentons vainement de vivre comme nous le faisions d'habitude ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux...

Ce vide ne pourra être comblé quoi que nous fassions.

La plaie béante de notre cœur ne pourra être refermée, cette absence est trop douloureuse...

Tout à coup je se sens une matière douce entrer en contact avec mes jambes, je baisse les yeux et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois un joli petit lapin blanc à mes pieds. Il me fixe de ses yeux pétillant, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir je l'attrape. Contre toutes attentes à petite boule de poil ne se débat pas; elle et se blottit même un peu plus contre moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant un spectacle si adorable et caresse la tête du petit animal, qui se laisse bercer et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Mokona ! Mokona où es-tu ?

Surprise par cet appel, je tourne la tête dans tout les sens, pour trouver la source de ces paroles, je finis par enfin me retrouver devant son propriétaire et me fige sur place.

Cette voix appartient à une magnifique jeune fille, ses yeux sont verts comme l'émeraude, ses cheveux semblent doux comme la soie, et sa frimousse est tellement mignonne que je me demande s'il est possible qu'un être respirant tant la pureté puisse vraiment exister.

-Mais...Comment-tu as réussi à faire ça ? Me demande soudainement l'apparition en s'approchant.

-A...A faire quoi ? Je demande affolée.

La main de la jeune fille s'attarde sur la tête du petit être que je porte toujours tout en m'adressant un sourire rayonnant.

-Et bien à attraper mon lapin. Mokona est une vraie pile électrique et passe son temps à me filer entre les doigts...

-Ce lapin est à toi ? Je réponds bêtement.

-Oui rétorque-t-elle en souriant, tu dois être quelqu'un de confiance pour que Mokona se soit laissé approché par toi ainsi...

-N'exagérons rien, il était peut-être fatigué...

Je la vois faire non de la tête, ses cheveux ondulent avec ses mouvements et sa moue est absolument adorable à ce moment précis...Ah non mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Voilà je me sens rougir !

-Mokona n'est pas très sociable vois-tu. Je l'ai retrouvé grièvement blessé devant chez moi, ce genre de lapin ne se trouve pas dans la région donc il a dû être abandonné puis attaqué par une autre bête...Ou peut-être même que ce sont ses anciens propriétaires qui lui ont fait subir un tel traitement avant de le laisser à son triste sort...J'ai réussi à le soigner à temps mais depuis il ne veut être approché que par moi,d'où mon admiration pour la confiance qu'il te porte...Pardon je parle trop tu n'as pas forcément envie d'entendre une inconnue te raconter la vie de son animal comme ça, je vais y aller merci beaucoup d'avoir retrouvé mon lapin ! Déclare-t-elle en reprenant Mokona avant de me tourner le dos et de commencer à partir.

-Attends !

La jeune fille se retourne timidement vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie devant son air d'enfant prit en faute.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! Je réponds au quart de tour. Me félicitant intérieurement d'avoir trouvé si vite une excuse pour la retenir.

-Sakura; finit par répondre l'amie des animaux.

-Moi c'est Tomoyo !

-Oh ! Mais ton prénom est Japonais ! Me fait-elle subitement . Je n'ai jamais été au japon toi si je suis sure ! Raconte moi des choses sur ce pays ! S'il te plait !

Je rougis de plus belle devant son air suppliant, elle semble réaliser subitement que sa curiosité a prit le pas sur sa timidité...timidité qui prend le dessus à mesure que ses joues se colorent de plus en plus.

-Enfin...si ça ne te dérange pas...Murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je souris en me me demandant comment renseigner quelqu'un comme elle pourrait déranger qui que ce soit, mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est son intérêt prédominant pour le pays du soleil levant. Après tout n'a-t-elle pas un prénom Japonais elle aussi ?

OoO

Nous avons fini par discuter en nous baladant parmi la végétation, de tout de rien, de nos vies respectives, de nos passions, cela m'a semblé tellement naturel de parler de tout cela avec elle alors que nous ne nous connaissions à peine, et pourtant, c'était comme si je l'avais déjà rencontré, comme si nous devions dans cette vie avoir un lien quelconque.

La journée est passé, depuis nous nous sommes revu; une fois puis deux, puis tellement de fois que je ne les comptent plus à présent. Je savais qu'elle était japonaise d'origine mais qu'elle avait toujours vécu en France, elle savait de moi que à l'inverse j'étais Japonaise et était arrivé en France depuis peu. Je savais qu'elle aimait profondément les animaux, elle savait que j'étais passionnée par le stylisme, et voulait en faire mon métier. Et voyant que cela était très important pour moi elle voulait m'aider à réaliser mon rêve.

Les semaines ont passés...

-Tomoyo regarde !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est une publicité pour un concours de stylisme à Paris ! Tu devrais y participer !

-Mais Sakura ils demandent à avoir un ou plusieurs modèle et je n'en ai pas !

-Mais si tu m'as moi !

La lumière dans mon âme a filtré.

Les mois sont passés...

-Tomoyo ! J'aime le temps que nous passons ensemble !

-Tomoyo ! Je sais que je peux tout te dire !

-Tomoyo ! Je suis amoureuse de Shaolan !

-Tomoyo ! Cet amour est réciproque !

Mon cœur en morceaux s'est brisé.

J'ai fait semblant de ne rien ressentir à ces mots qui m'avait poignardé le cœur,

J'ai souri je l'ai laissé me raconter comment tout cela s'était passé.

Puis je ne lui ai plus donné signe de vie n'ai plus répondu à aucun de ses appels.

_Vous avez un message sur votre répondeur:Tomoyo c'est Sakura, je pense avoir enfin compris pourquoi tu me rejettes et je suis désolée, désolée de n'avoir rien remarqué, désolée de t'avoir fait tant de mal en exposant mon amour pour un autre sans pudeur, désolée pour tout...au revoir. Fin des message._

Je me suis mise à pleurer , pleurer à cause de cet amour à sens unique, pour toute l'inquiétude que j'avais pu causer à Sakura, pleurer parce que je savais que mon frère voulait m'aider que je refusais la main qu'il me tendait.

Mais aussi parce que je savais que ce halo de douleur qui m'avait quitté lorsque j'avais rencontré Sakura allait reprendre ses droits , envelopper mon âme, m'emmener dans les tréfonds de la douleur, ou aucune lueur d'espoir ne pourrait subsister...

Papa, maman, pourquoi est ce que vous nous avez quitté ? J'aimerais tant que vous soyez là...

-Tomoyo ?

Je sursautais, revenant subitement à réalité, et croisais le regard inquiet de Fye. Je tentais de reprendre contenance, tout en me demandant combien de temps j'avais pu rester ainsi sans bouger ni parler..

-Tu es sure que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il tu es toute pale...

Je me forçais à sourire et lui dis que tout allait bien, je ne devais pas être très convaincante mais cela suffit à mon invité qui me rendit mon sourire avant de s'avancer vers le poste de musique.

-Dis...Ça ne te dérange pas si je choisis une chanson à écouter maintenant ?

-Je t'en prie va-y répondis-je un peu surprise par sa requête.

-Merci se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

La musique s'est mise en route, peu à peu je me suis laissé porté par la douce voix de la chanteuse, par la mélodie entrainante malgré des paroles teintées de mélancolie. J'ai fermé les yeux, pour mieux apprécier cette chanson qui m'avais suivis depuis tant d'années, que j'avais écouté dans les moments de joie comme de peine. Puis je les ouvris subitement lorsque j'entendis une autre voix accompagner la chanteuse. C'était une voix masculine, assez grave si mélodieuse et dynamique que cela me donna immédiatement envie de pousser la chansonnette moi aussi.

Alors je me mis à accompagner Fye, puis peu à peu nous avons commencé à danser, en poussant nos voix de plus en plus fort comme si nous voulions exorciser notre douleur de cette manière peu orthodoxe.

Le jeune homme suicidaire et la jeune fille esseulée en cet instant n'existaient plus, le temps d'une chanson nous avions rejoins un autre monde, abandonnés nos soucis, notre souffrance, au profit d'une joie qui cette fois n'était pas feinte.

**« Je chante aujourd'hui cette chanson comme une prière  
Pour que mes souhaits les plus profonds te parviennent. »**

A l'écoute de ces paroles je réalisais une chose : Nous étions mon invité et moi, des oiseaux aux ailes blessés par la vie. Je songeais alors que si nous nous soignions mutuellement nous pourrions peut-être à nouveau nous envoler loin du désespoir.

Et nous approcher de la lumière de l'espérance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Après une longue absence me revoilà ! Je n'ai aucune excuse à part que je ne suis pas douée pour tenir un rythme régulier pardonnez-moi T_T**

**Bon maintenant passons aux remerciements ! :3**

**Mokona-pyuh : Oh merci pour tout ces compliments ! Les larmes aux yeux également. Et je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à ton écriture, certes elle n'est pas parfaite mais personne n'en a une comme ça, et je me mets dans le sac quand je dis ça ! Alors on ne se dénigre pas non mais oh !* Caline***

**Kanamu-Ymir : Tu n'imagines pas à quel point lire ce genre de review peut me faire plaisir à chaque fois ! J'accorde je pense l'avoir souvent dit ( oui je radote à mon age c'est grave XD) une grande importance à ce que l'ont puisse ressentir les émotions des personnages, alors si c'est ce que tu as vécu en me lisant je suis terriblement heureuse merci ! :3**

**Opipourpe : Et bien je ne sais plus quoi dire moi *rougit* à part que je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise tant cela me met du baume au cœur. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu ne sois pas déçue de mes prochains chapitres. Et merci pour tout ces compliments :3**

**Dieu-chouette à lunettes : Mouhahahahah ! J'aurais bien aimé te voir au moment où tu as compris que c'était un POV Tomoyo ça devait être très drôle à voir XD Et non je ne préviens pas ça laisse du suspens c'est bien plus amusant comme ça huhuhuhu ! *Mode sadique on* Ah si tu aimes je suis bien contente ! Et tu as raison, le Yuri est extrêmement rare sur ce site, enfin sur le fandom en tout cas. En fait quand j'ai regardé à nouveau tout les Card captor Sakura je ne suis dit qu'à chaque fois, Tomoyo supporte toujours de voir Sakura heureuse et amoureuse avec d'autres qu'elle, que ce soit quand elle aime Yukito ou même quand elle réalise ses sentiments pour Shaolan. A ce moment là je me suis dit qu'elle devait au fond d'elle être très malheureuse de devoir vivre cet amour à sens unique ainsi. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce genre de chapitre. Je suis d'autant plus heureuse que tu trouves que le pilier de douleur soit bien trouvé parce que ça me tenait vraiment à cœur, merci !**

**Luciole : Merci de ce compliment ! :3 Et voici une suite qui étanchera quelque peu ta curiosité x)**

**Dernier blabla avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement : Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, vous m'en voyez désolée mais il a une place assez transitive donc je préférais aller à l'essentiel, je trouvais que ça rendait le tout plus logique, à vous de voir si vous êtes d'accord avec moi ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaines que nous avions eu cette fameuse discussion à propos de la coutures, depuis lors les choses avaient été très vite, après une idée communes nous avions décidé de faire une sorte de « casting » grâce à une annonce sur le site internet de la jeune fille afin qu'elle puisse trouver des modèles qui lui conviendrait vraiment. Les demandes avaient été nombreuses en peu de temps, ce qui combla Tomoyo au plus haut point.

Ensuite il y avait eu le choix de la salle pour recevoir les personnes qui fut ardu, il aurait été impossible de tous les recevoir dans la maison de Tomoyo et Kurogane, de plus la jeune couturière avait envie qu'il y ait un podium dans pièce. Lorsqu'elle annonça cela à Kurogane l'expression de son visage avait valu tout les discours; pour lui sa sœur était folle et irrémédiablement capricieuse.

Moi je n'irais pas jusque là...Mais je dirais qu'elle ne nous aidait vraiment pas avec ses idées fantasques...

-Mais regarde Tomoyo, cette salle là est super !

-Non il n'y a pas de podium ! Je veux celle-là !

-Mais elle se trouve à 150 kilomètres d'ici !

-Celle là alors !

-250 kilomètres...

-Tomoyo ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ici !

-Watanuki ! Répondit la jeune fille avec le même enthousiasme, toujours serveur ici à ce que je vois !

-Ouai...Pas le choix faut bien payer le loyer...Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cette vieille folle de patronne m'en fait baver, et je parle même pas de l'autre énergumène qui passe tout son temps libre au café...

-T'es toujours le même toi ! Ah au fait; Watanuki je te présente Fye ! Fit elle en me désignant..

-Enchanté, Fye ! Oh ! Vous cherchez une salle à louer ? Remarqua Watanuki détournant le regard vers l'ordinateur portable de Tomoyo.

-Oui c'est le cas répondis-je, Tomoyo en a besoin pour préparer un concours de couture.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu recommençais la couture, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Fye...Tu me dis que vous avez besoin d'une salle, fit le jeune serveur en réfléchissant. Je peux peut-être vous aider, suivez-moi.

Le jeune homme nous mena à l'intérieur d'un établissement on ne peu plus exotique, de la décoration, au style de meubles en passant les objets déposés de manière stratégique, absolument tout me fit penser au pays du soleil levant, si bien que je me demandais si ne ne m'y étais pas brutalement retrouvé par l'effet d'une quelconque magie.

Magie qui par la même occasion m'avait transportée à une période révolue, où j'étais sincèrement heureux, alors qu'à présent seul le désespoir filtrait mon âme...

Je sentis une main délicate se poser sur mon épaule et je tournais le visage afin de voir sa propriétaire. Ses yeux semblaient emplis d'une détresse similaire à la mienne, et alors je compris l'évidence, cette jeune fille aux cheveux de jais devait elle aussi trainer un passé qui l'obligeait à porter un masque en permanence pour se protéger de sa propre douleur. Mais l'espace d'un instant elle l'avait retiré afin que je sache que je n'étais pas seul. Soudain j'eus envie de verser des larmes devant tant de prévenance, mais je me souvins soudainement de l'endroit ou nous étions et me contenta de hocher la tête.

Nous avançâmes et nous retrouvâmes devant une jeune femme aussi belle et aussi mystérieuse que le lieu où nous nous trouvions.

-Bonjour Tomoyo, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu commença-t-elle, mon petit Wata ma rapporté que vous aviez besoin d'une salle...

-Je m'appelle Wa-ta-nu-ki ! S'énerva le concerné avec de grand geste ce qui nous amusa beaucoup Tomoyo et moi : ce serveur avait un petit air de Kurogane quand il sortait de ses gonds !

Son interlocutrice ne tint pas compte de cette intervention et continua sur sa lancé.

-Si vous n'avez pas été terrifiés par les déficiences mentales plus qu'évidentes de mon employé, je vous invite à me suivre, annonça-t-elle avec un air solennel qui détonnait fortement avec ses propos ce qui nous décrocha un sourire, et déclencha une crise d'hystérie chez ledit employé.

Elle nous emmena jusqu'à une porte qui, cachée derrière de nombreux paravents et sculptures, était introuvable pour quiconque ne sachant pas son existence. La jeune femme la déverrouilla, alluma la lumière et nous révéla un endroit qui semblait sorti tout droit des rêves les plus fous d'une certaine couturière.

La décoration était très féminine et faite avec goût, les meubles stylisés et les couleurs chatoyantes finissaient de lui donner un côté convivial. Mais le mieux de tout fut ce qu'il y avait au centre de cette salle :

Un podium.

-Alors elle vous plait ma salle ? Demanda subitement Yûko ce qui nous sortit Tomoyo et moi de notre rêveries.

-Si elle nous plait ? C'est exactement ce que je cherchais ! S'exclama Tomoyo aux anges.

-Oui c'est fou ! Renchéris-je on se croirait dans la salle sur demande ! (1)

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Mais une salle comme ça doit valoir une fortune à louer... Commença à s'inquiéter la jeune fille.

-Pour la première location je vous la laisse gratuitement, et si vous souhaitez l'utiliser plus souvent je vous ferait un prix, proposa Yûko.

-C'est d'accord ! Trancha Tomoyo.

-Bien ! Allons discuter de tout cela dans un lieu plus approprié. Je peux aussi vous faire un prix au niveau du buffet. Ajouta la mystérieuse femme.

-Mais...Comment saviez vous que j'allais vous le demander ?

-Je sais tout sur mes clients. Mon petit Wata va nous préparer du thé et des manjû ( 2)

-Ça suffit avec ce surnom maintenant ! S'énerva une fois de plus le serveur tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

Pendant ce temps Yûko nous conduisit vers une autre porte menant à un somptueux salon Japonais. Nous négociâmes un moment vis à vis du prix qui, malgré l'offre de l'étrange jeune femme, était assez élevé, en tout cas trop pour pouvoir assurer une location pour toutes les futures répétitions de Tomoyo.

OoO

-Entre le financement du buffet les locations futures de la salle et l'achat du tissu pour les tenues je n'ai plus qu'à chercher un travail songea Tomoyo en s'asseyant sur le canapé de son salon.

-Mais si tu fais ça tu va perdre un temps précieux...

-Je le sais bien Fye, mais comment je pourrais faire autrement ?

Je ne répondis pas et montai les escalier, le cœur lourd. Il ne restait que si peu de temps à la jeune fille avant le début du concours, et tant de choses à faire afin qu'elle puisse y participer dans les règles, sans compter que même si je me mettais à chercher un emploi rien ne garantirait que ni Tomoyo, ni moi, puissions en trouver un suffisamment tôt pour couvrir tout ses frais.

Assis sur mon lit d'emprunt, mon regard se posa sur les maigres affaires que je possédais.

J'avais une solution au soucis d'argent de Tomoyo, mais cela impliquait pour moi de renouer avec des souvenirs accablants, de faire face à une réalité que je tentais vainement d'oublier depuis mon arrivée dans cette maison...

Mes pensées elles, se concentrèrent sur la première fois que la jeune fille m'avait fait visiter son atelier de couture, sur ses yeux s'illuminant à mesures que ses explications concernant ses méthodes de fabrications devenaient de plus en plus précises. Je voulais que ce regard passionné ne perde plus son éclat.

Je pensais aussi à Kurogane qui tenait à sa sœur plus que tout au monde, à l'inquiétude que je lisais sur son visage lorsqu'il croisait le regard teinté de mélancolie d'une Tomoyo débarrassée d'une joie illusoire, du sourire en coin qu'il pouvait avoir lorsque la jeune fille discutait avec lui de ses projets.

Je désirais que ces moments d'innocence se distendent dans le temps, voire même qu'ils durent éternellement, que jamais, non jamais plus, une seule trace de mélancolie ne puisse traverser ces êtres pures et lumineux.

Sans vraiment réaliser mes geste je m'étais déjà levé, avais rassemblé mes effets personnels dans un sac et avait quitté la chambre.

Tomoyo ne me retint pas, bien que des larmes étaient sur le point de se déverser sur ses joues délicates, elle ne posa aucune question non plus. Elle se contenta de serrer ses mains dans les miennes, et me fit promettre de ne rien faire qui pourrait porter atteinte à ma vie. Je prêtais alors serment auprès d'elle comme aurait pu le faire un vassal devant sa souveraine, puis en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, je quittais la maisonnée.

Passé de l'autre côté du miroir je réalisais alors que pour la première fois de toute mon existence j'avais formulé une promesse que j'allais pouvoir tenir encore quelques temps...

Puisque j'avais encore des choses à accomplir avant de disparaître de ce monde pour toujours.

* * *

(1): Dans Harry Potter, la salle sur demande change de forme selon les désirs de la personne qui y pénètre. Ayant été marquée par ce livre j'ai eu envie de faire un petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre.

(2 ) Non non Watanuki ne va pas servir Mokona avec le thé rassurez-vous.

Le manjû est une pâtisserie Japonaise de forme ovoïde, et fourrée à la pâte de haricot rouge. J'ai souvent pensé que Kurogane devait appeler Mokona de cette manière parce qu'il lui rappelait ce dessert d'ailleurs. Vous le saviez peut-être déjà dans ce cas désolée pour tout ce blabla inutile ^^"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone ! Et pardon pour ce retard ( encore) en plus de mon manque total d'organisation pour écrire j'ai eu pas mal de choses à régler du coup je n'avais plus vraiment le temps pour écrire et pour publier...Mais je suis de retour ! Pour ceux qui se posent la question, cette fiction n'est pas à l'abandon, le plan de mes chapitre est même fait donc pas d'inquiétude ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais cette fiction avancera ! è.é.**

**Maintenant place aux remerciements !**

**Yûko-sensei : tout d'abord désolée je ne t'ai même pas répondu pour ta review du chapitre 5, j'étais heureuse de voir que tu as le fait que j'exploite la relation entre Fye et Tomoyo alors merci beaucoup :3. Et merci pour cette review pour le chapitre 6 et si Kuro devra arrêter Fye ou pas...Et bien tu verras ^^.**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh**** : tu es folle mais j'aime ta folie et ton hystérie ! XD Et merci pour tous ces compliments tu es adorable :3. **

**dieu chouette à plume : Merci pour cette review encourageante, et ton impatience me fait très plaisir :p Ps: oui je suis une sadique j'assume ! XD**

**opipourpre : je ne sais que dire +rougit+ merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire et de me reviewer :3 Et oui Suspens qui sais ce qui pourrait arriver mouhahahaha + rire de sadique+**

**A présent place à la suite !**

**Et joyeux Noêl d'avance à tous !  
**

* * *

Ça allait être sa fête quand il rentrerait !

Personne non personne ne faisait un truc pareil ! Disparaître sans laisser de trace du jour au lendemains ainsi !

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait passé la porte de cette maison et qu'il ne revenait pas, deux semaines que je guettais cette même porte dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre et me révèle sa silhouette, que je puisse voir à nouveau ce stupide sourire et qui malgré moi...Me manquait.

Oui il me manquait voilà je l'avais dit ! Il avait beau agir de manière complétement paradoxale, ou me donner des surnoms à la gomme je ne pouvais nier que je m'étais attaché à ce trouble de la personnalité sur pattes. Il avait réussi à égayer cette maison de sa présence, il avait réussi l'impensable en convaincant Tomoyo de reprendre la couture. Ce crétin en si peu de temps était parvenu à se faire une place parmi nous.

J'étais véritablement en colère contre lui, mais surtout j'avais peur...Peur qu'il soit parti pour ne jamais revenir. J'en devenais fou, j'allais même jusqu'à angoisser à l'idée de regarder les actualités télévisuelles et de tomber nez à nez avec une réalité bien trop cruelle...

-Kurogane, tu ne dors toujours pas ?

J'avais gardé le silence faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué que Tomoyo se tenait à l'entrée de ma chambre et me regardait, l'air inquiet.

-J'ai fait du thé, continua-t-elle pour meubler mon mutisme.

Ayant compris le sous-entendu je m'installais devant la table basse et la laissais me servir une tasse du breuvage fumant.

-Tu m'en veux Kurogane ? De ne pas l'avoir retenu ?

Je considérai un instant sa question. A vrai dire il aurait été logique que je lui en veuille. Après tout elle n'avait rien fait pour que l'autre ahuri ne s'éclipse. Seulement je la connaissais suffisamment pour concevoir qu'elle n'avait pas agi de cette manière sans raisons, même si elles me paraissaient totalement obscures.

-Non, Tomoyo je ne t'en veux pas répondis-je, seulement je ne te comprends pas.

-J'avais mes raisons, rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa tasse et en reportant son attention sur ma personne. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait besoin de partir pour mieux revenir, que si je l'en empêchait cela le blesserait d'avantage.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de soupirer avant de reprendre une gorgé de thé noir. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus de toutes façons. Maintes fois l'intuition imparable de Tomoyo s'était avérée juste, et je ne compte même plus les fois où ses rêves, même les plus terribles avaient pris vie sous nos yeux... Je me forçais à penser revenir au présent. Il ne fallait pas que ce genre de pensées traverse mon esprit, surtout pas lorsque ma sœur était dans les parages...Je reportais alors machinalement mon attention sur le livre de Haiku (1) que j'étais en train de parcourir quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je passais plusieurs pages avant qu'un poème attira mon attention.

_Nuit sans lune_

_j'allume toutes les lumières_

_pour lire ta lettre._

Je restais totalement pantois devant cette page blanche aux imprimés de jais. Une lettre...C'était une chose auquel je n'avais même pas pensé, et si ce poème était un signe que Fye allait nous contacter ?

Je n'étais pas de ceux qui croyaient que leur destiné étaient toute tracée, je pensais plutôt que l'on était seul architecte de son existence, seul responsable de son bonheur, de ses malheurs.

Seulement cette certitude avait été ébranlée tant de fois. Tout d'abord par la révélation du don de Tomoyo, don qu'elle avait hérité de ma mère dont les capacités psychiques n'avaient rien à envier aux prêtresses peuplant l'imaginaire de mon pays. Ébranlé par la disparition de mes parents, ces êtres si purs qui avaient perdu la vie si jeunes, d'une manière tellement injuste...

Puis ce qui me restait de mes croyances cartésiennes s'était effondré le jours où j'avais posé mon regard sur ces yeux bleus comme le saphir. Il aurait suffit de si peu de chose pour que cette rencontre ne se fasse pas... Si j'avais emprunté ce chemin ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tôt, ces iris aquatiques auraient disparues pour toujours, annihilées par les vagues salés, par les rochers aiguisés. Je ne pouvais alors que me rendre à l'évidence, certains évènements n'étaient en aucun cas le fruit du hasard.

A présent je voulais croire que quelque chose là haut m'envoyait un signe qui me permettait d'espérer que quelque part; où que ce soit Fye était bel et bien en vie, et qu'il allait bientôt nous le faire savoir.

-Tomoyo, est-ce que tu as vérifié le courrier ce matin ? L'alertais-je soudain.

-Euh...Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait non...

Je me précipitais vers l'escalier, le dévalais. Dans ma précipitation j'avais oublié les clés de la boite aux lettres mais avant que je fasse un geste pour les chercher ma sœur s'avançait déjà vers moi le précieux objet dans la main. Je la laissais alors ouvrir la porte qui déciderait de mon soulagement ou de ma frustration.

Ce fut ce premier qui prit le pas sur cette dernière.

Tomoyo sortit une enveloppe parcourue d'une écriture ronde et légèrement penchée que je reconnus immédiatement bien que je ne l'avais vu que peu de fois. Écriture familière de ma sœur également qui après un regard de connivence envers ma personne, déplia le papier.

_Chère Tomoyo, Cher Kuro-pon_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, seulement j'ai été terriblement occupé, le temps est passé si vite...Croyez moi je préférerais être avec vous qu'ici. Tout d'abord parce que j'aime le temps que je passe avec vous, j'aime t'observer à la tache Tomoyo. Puis te taquiner Kuro-wanwan ça me manque ! A toi aussi j'en suis sur ! Ne t'inquiète pas nous nous rattraperons à mon retour ! _

_Car oui je compte bien revenir, ceci n'est pas une lettre d'adieu, seulement une lettre d'excuse, mais aussi un rappel de la promesse que je t'ai faite Tomoyo, je ne disparaitrais pas pour toujours...Pas cette fois. Et je demande aussi de ne pas m'attendre, tu as un don merveilleux pour la création malgré ce que tu peux penser, avec ou sans moi, tu t'en sortiras toujours._

_Je vous dis à bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien._

_Prenez-soin de vous._

_Fye._

_Ps : Ce n'est pas grand chose mais voici un peu de mes économies pour la location de la salle entre autre, s'il vous plait acceptez cette argent, dites-vous que c'est une compensation pour m'avoir supporté tout ce temps._

A la vue des billets que l'enveloppe contenait je pus constater que non seulement Fye avait un haricot à la place du cerveau s'il s'imaginait une seule seconde que nous jugions nécessaire qu'il « compense » sa présence mais qu'en plus il ne savait surement pas compter à la vue de la sommes considérable qu'il avait ajouté à son courrier. Ça dépassait l'entendement d'avoir un tel manque de jugement !

-Crétin ! Pestais-je instinctivement.

_-Ps bis : Oui Kuro je suis un crétin mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes ! _Lu à haute voix Tomoyo avec un amusement non feint et sous ma stupéfaction plus qu'apparente. Après cette folle qui partageait le même sang que moi, voilà que c'était l'autre cinglé qui lisait dans mes pensées ! Étais-je si prévisible ?

-Crétin répétais-je comme pour me donner consistance malgré le léger sourire qui s'évertuait à vouloir franchir mes lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quelques peu quand mon regard croisa celui de l'horloge. J'étais évidement heureux de savoir Fye sain et sauf mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir besoin de sommeil !

-Où tu vas Kurogane ? M'alerta soudain Tomoyo en me voyant m'éloigner.

-Dormir. Y'en a qui bossent dans moins de trois heures figure-toi.

-Tu sais...Tu n'es pas obligé de sauter de joie devant moi, mais tu n'es pas obligé non plus de faire semblant que cette lettre n'est pas importante pour toi. Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler niais-je en grognant quelque peu.

-Toujours aussi à l'aise avec tes émotions à ce que je vois Trancha-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui avait le don de m'énerver.

-Ouais si tu veux bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Kurogane.

C'est quand je fus arrivé dans ma chambre que je réalisais que je serrais encore la lettre dans mes mains. Elle était maintenant légèrement chiffonnée ce qui causa mon mécontentement. Sans savoir pourquoi j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste lisse, comme la première fois que je l'avais lu. Je me fustigeais immédiatement à cause de cette réaction bien trop sentimentale à mon goût, ce n'était qu'une simple missive après tout.

Enfin pas exactement.

C'était un courrier de Fye.

Celui qui cachait son passé derrière un sourire falsifié.

Celui qui, dans de rares moments, parvenait à rire sincèrement.

Cette personne qui m'avait causé tour à tour inquiétude, colère, bonheur.

Et bien que la perspicacité de Tomoyo lorsqu'il était question de ma personne avait le don de me rendre chèvre, je ne pouvais qu'avouer -intérieurement évidement – qu'elle avait raison. Cette lettre avait de l'importance pour moi.

Tout comme la personne qui l'avait envoyée...

Je laissais un long soupir s'échapper alors que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. C'était une habitude chez moi de contempler les étoiles, ces points scintillants dans la nuit noire parvenaient toujours à m'apaiser. Seulement je sentais que cette fois, un événement allait rendre ce rendez-vous avec la voix lactée différent, plus beau qu'il ne l'était, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le rideau était levé.

Mes lèvres souriaient.

Nuit sans lune.

* * *

(1) Haiku : poésie courte Japonaise sous la forme d'un tercet et le plus généralement d'un distique 5/7/5. L'auteur de ce Haiku est Marco Fraticelli.


End file.
